


The Boy With The Butterfly Tattoo

by lwtftharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cockslut Louis, Dom Harry, Fingering, Hidden Relationship, High School AU, Jock Louis, M/M, Marking, Nerd Harry, Possessive Harry, Rim job, Rough Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, eleanor's not even in it, louis and eleanor are dating, typical cliché shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>credits to tumblr user: aprettygoodpair she/he posted this a long time ago(idek if that's still her user I don't use tumblr) and I got the inspiration for this from this post:<br/>"louis and eleanor are like that popular high school couple that everyone loves to talk about yet nobody knows the guy is actually gay and fucking the cute nerdy boy with the butterfly tattoo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Butterfly Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago hence the mentions or Eleanor Perrie and Danielle and the not so good writing, sorry yikes

It was your typical tv show high school. There were the jocks, cheerleaders, hipsters, nerds, wallflowers, dancers, and the peppy Beckys, Just exactly what you expect when you walk into a high school with a name like "Jefferson High".

And Louis Tomlinson mixed just right into that blend, in fact he was the main ingredient. It wasn't surprising that the little 3rd grade soccer athlete with the perfect clothes and perfect apple pie life grew up to be the most popular boy in well the whole town actually. He was the star of the school, everybody looked up to him and everybody loved him. Who wouldn't? He was fit, hot, had a great sense of humor and was generally a big people person. Louis was the it boy. And as the it boy of course he had to have his it girl. And that my friends was _the_ Eleanor Calder. Prettiest girl in the school, darling of the town, and cause of the jealousy that stormed through most of the female population. They were _that_ couple, _the_ couple, what everybody wanted.

"Guess who got nominated for best couple of the year?" came the voice of a sophmore in the yearbook editing classroom.

Danielle didn't have to turn around to know that Perrie who was sat behind her had rolled her eyes. It was obvious they were going to win it.

"Elounor got nominated? Oh my god they have to win!" another one said, her shrill voice booming through the already noisy room.

This time she heard Perrie slam her head against her desk and groan. Danielle stifled a laugh and turned in her swivel chair to face the blonde sophmore practically _squealing_ in her chair.

"Yeah I know it's so great!" Danielle replied in a voice mocking hers.

"Are you not happy for them? O-m-g"

"Yeah, thrilled," she answered in her overly used sarcastic tone and turned back around in her swivel chair. The blonde huffed and went back to her table with her other friend to engage in more squealing and squirming or whatever the fuck they were doing before.

 _Underclassmen_.

"Can they fucking not? Jesus christ why are they even in this class?" Perrie groaned and swiveled over to where Danielle was working on the nominations for the yearbook.

"I don't know, free period? Who cares just ignore them." Perrie sighed and watched as Danielle made a ballot for the couples nominated. She wasn't even phased when Danielle typed in her name followed by Zayn Malik, her boyfriend. Why would she? Eleanor and Louis were practically a shoe in since freshman year. And it wasn't that she was jealous, it just kind of annoyed her. They were friends, yeah, but it gets pretty agitating when all you hear is "Hey how's Eleanor?" and "Do you think Louis will propose?" and "Elounor Elounor Elounor". Who even came up with that anyways?

 

•

 

By the next day in last period, the ballots were out. Every senior had one passed out to them a few minutes before class ended. Louis was in English sitting, obviously, at the front of the class surrounded by his friends. "Bro, you got nominated," Liam chuckled when he got the little white slip of paper.

"Of course he did Liam, he's so going to win," a brunette girl sitting next to Liam said. Louis held back from rolling his eyes and simply turned to smile at her.

"I'm voting for you guys Louis, you're deffo the best couple on the planet." Yet another girl said from somewhere in the room to which her friend agreed.

"I'm thinking about voting for Zayn here," Louis laughed and nudged Zayn on the shoulder.

"Huh?" came the response from the black-haired boy, looking up from a drawing he was working on(on the slip of paper that he just got literally 30 seconds ago). Liam and Niall laughed and agreed, all marking an x next to Zayn and Perrie's names. Louis smiled softly then turned around as soon as the boys got distracted in their own conversation. It was only a second when he looked towards the back row of the class but so much ran through his mind. There, almost invisibly sitting there alone in his desk was a curly headed boy. His head was buried in a book and dimples popped out simply because of the absolute joy he got in reading. He was such a nerd it nearly fucking killed him. He was wearing a goddamn checkered button-up and fucking loose trousers and the shiniest brown boots. His hair was gelled back a little, leaving enough for just the ends to be curly, and really all he needed were the glasses and suspenders and he would have passed off as a version of Steve Urkel. But just like Steve, he had his own _Stephan_ side to him and Louis was the only one lucky enough to see it. The boy, Harry, looked up, his bright green eyes meeting Louis' entranced blue ones. He picked up his pencil and made a little x on the ballot on his desk then looked back up to shake his head at Louis and make a tsk tsk sound that was inaudible from where he was seated. Louis tried not to pout or mouth something to the boy so he turned back around quickly in his desk. He hurriedly marked an x besides Zayn's name, as if it would do anything to change the situation. Louis was gonna get it later and he wasn't sure if he was excited or scared.

 

•

 

"Louis Louis Louis," the boy hummed in an almost menacing tone. Louis' eyes followed the boy as he walked around him tauntingly. He was dressed in blue gym shorts with the thinnest white t-shirt Louis had ever seen. The butterfly tattoo on his torso was visible along with his only other tattoo of a star under his bicep where his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was no longer gelled, instead messily framing the sides of his face. He looked like complete sex, well, Louis always thought he looked like sex outside of school. But while in school he was this cute little shy bunny who was almost unbearable to look at. And if only anybody in school knew. To others, well to anybody with a pulse, this whole situation would be as crazy as fuck. Because, well, there Louis was. Sitting, _naked_ , on the white sheets of the bed owned by the one and only Harry Styles. The nerdy boy who nobody noticed or gave a fuck about. The one who knew the answer to each question the teacher asked, spent his lunch in the library, and was practically walked on by all the populars. All but one. All but the one who was waiting impatiently and trying to ignore his painfully hard dick as Harry continued speaking.

"I'm sorry Harry I-"

"Did I say you could talk yet?" Louis closed his eyes and shook his head. "You can use your words now baby I'm asking you a question." The smaller boy opened his eyes again and looked up to meet the other's, knowing that Harry always wanted him making eye contact when he asked a question.

"No."

"I know this isn't your fault, but somebody's got to be punished right?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded, his cock twitching again at just Harry's use of his dominant side. He was an extremely jealous and possessive person was the thing, even Louis hadn't expected it when he first met him. It was about a year ago, when Harry had found Louis nervously walking around the doors to a sex shop. He was so kind, so _sweet_  when he encouraged Louis to go inside with him, step out of his comfort zone. 'I can't even buy anything anyways I'm not 18 yet,' Louis had insisted, so conflicted as to whether he wanted to go inside or not. 'And? Doesn't hurt to look, see what interests you for the future,' Hary replied with a small grin. It was possibly one of the best days of his life, though it always seemed to get better. Despite the fact he was about to get punished simply because he and his girlfriend were put on a stupid ballot that nominated them for best coue of the year. Life was good.

"Okay get on your hands and knees and wait for me," Harry said after looking over his flushed body again. Louis scurried to obey, crawling over the mattress to the middle and getting in the position he was ordered. His anticipation grew quickly just listening to Harry's footsteps and breaths. He wished he could watch, always wanted to watch. Harry was absolutely beautiful. His beautiful hands, his beautiful lips, his legs, his curls, his chest, his eyes, his dick. Especially his dick and _goddamn_ it Louis was actually fucking _drooling_ now. He needed to have his dick in his mouth as soon as possible. His mouth is aching, his back is aching from being in the position for so long, his mind is aching from having to wait so long. And je-

"Holy fuck!" Louis jerked forward at the sudden feeling of Harry's index finger pushing into him. He practically face planted into the pillow in front of him.

"Woah woah woah," Harry chuckled and grabbed Louis's hips, pulling his ass right back up to his face again. Louis whimpered, the fresh feeling of Harry's cold wet finger had suddenly alerted all of his senses. When had he even gotten the lube? You'd think he would have at least heard the bottle snapping open. He felt like he'd just been woken up, though really, it was pretty nice being woken up like that. Harry took Louis' relaxation as a cue to shove his finger back in where he wanted it. No preparation, no teasing, not even slowly, he wanted to get something into his arse and his fingers were just what he needed, for now at least. Nothing made Harry feel more relaxed than when he had Louis' hole filled up with something of his, and only his. Whether it be his finger, his tongue, his dick, his come, _especially_ his come(which was the major reason to why Louis actually had a little collection of plugs). Louis whined again when Harry thrusted his finger in and out of him, creating a slick sound. But Louis wasn't satisfied, he didn't feel full, he needed more. Always more, more, more.

"Harry," Louis whined, wanting to ask him for another. But Harry only shushed him, showing Louis that he would have no say in anything. That Harry was completely in charge tonight. That this was all for Harry's pleasure and Louis was only to stay and take it. And well that only turned Louis on even more. He was being used, as if he were only a doll. Louis would do anything for Harry's pleasure, he lived off of making Harry happy, being his good boy. Finally after what felt like years of Harry easing his single finger in and out of Louis, he easily slid in another and repeated his actions. Louis moaned this time, the feeling of Harry thrusting in and out of him faster and scissoring open and once in a while hitting the spot he most wanted. Louis was a mess already and he only had two fingers inside of him.

"I think that's enough," Harry said simply and slipped his two digits out of Louis' warm and wet hole. He watched for a second as Louis whined again and his thighs twitched. It was enchanting, watching how desperate Louis was, how much he wanted it. And Harry was full on prepared to give it to him. "On your back now baby," Harry hummed, patting the warm bouncy flesh of his bum. Louis quickly dropped down and flipped himself over, meeting Harry's eyes again. His fringe was stuck to his sweaty forehead and his chest was flushed. His lip was raw and red from how much he had been biting it and well Harry didn't like that. He wanted to be the one to mark Louis up wherever he pleased. So he did just that. He dove into Louis' neck, kissing harshly on the skin, teeth scraping and tongue soothing. He wanted to make it red, purple, dark, bruised, his. Louis was his and he wanted everybody to know it. He wanted people to see his marks and know they were his. He wanted people to smell him and know it was his cologne. He wanted people to see him and know that Harry was all his. He wanted it so bad but he knew that watching Louis nervously trying to hide these marks from people passing by in school tomorrow would be almost as satisfactory. Louis moaned at the stinging feeling and almost as a reflex wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tugging at the tiny curls there. It was only a second though because Harry reached around and grabbed his wrists, pinning them on either side of Louis' head. "No moving Louis, I don't want to have to tie you down," Harry mumbled into Louis' neck and continued making his mark. When he felt it was finally done, he licked a fat stripe over it and admired the reddening skin. "Beautiful," he whispered before kissing Louis on the lips this time. "Mine," he added. "I'm gonna fuck you now," he stated simply. Louis moaned at that, keeping his arms above his head when Harry lifted off of his body. He quickly grabbed the condom that was on the bed beside him and ripped it open with his teeth. Louis grew more and more needy with each of Harry's movements. He rolled the condom onto his hard cock and slathered some lube onto it. It was actually fucking leaking alike Louis' mouth leaking saliva. And jesus christ, really nobody could be a bigger cock slut than Louis Tomlinson. That's what made most of this whole situation pretty funny. That behind closed doors, the boy in the heterosexual couple most known to and most talked about at school, literally drools for dick. It might've been hours later, seconds maybe, Louis doesn't know really, when Harry is rubbing the tip of his cock along Louis' clenching hole. Louis moaned and whined and so desperately wanted to just grab Harry's hips and slam him inside of him. Harry leaned down over Louis' shaking body again and bit and kissed at his neck, finally pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Louis almost screamed at the feeling of finally getting filled up again, it felt so damn good. Harry knew that too, that Louis was getting impatient and he wanted to keep him like that, desperate. He pushed in slowly, slowly, inch after inch until finally he was flush against Louis' ass.

"God fucking shit Harry," Louis gasped out. Harry shushed him and bit at his neck again as Louis tried to regain his breath. "Please Harry," he begged. He needed more now, he needed Harry to move.

"Shutup," Harry practically growled, teeth clenched together. Louis whimpered in response and closed his mouth. Harry slid out slowly again until only the tip was caught in Louis' tight hole then without warning slammed right back in. Louis screamed as loud as he possible could, the sensation buzzing throughout his whole body.  Though he quickly closed his mouth again, whimpering quietly. It felt so incredibly good, hurt just right. He hadn't been prepped enough but they both knew he loved this. He craved the sting of it, how he was stretched purely from his cock. After a while, Harry pulled out again, faster this time and pushed right back in, eliciting a moan between them both. Louis moaned quietly, head tipping back in pleasure. His vision was getting blurry, already overwhelmed by the feeling of being so deliciously full. Harry found a rhythm as he continued to pull out and push back in. He thrusted inside of Louis as hard as he possibly could, making Louis an even bigger mess. Everything felt so good, so wonderful. The burn of his ass, the repeated assault on his prostate, the way Harry gripped onto his thighs for support. It was all too much. And all he could do was lie there and take it as Harry continued pushing into him quickly, causing the rattle of the bed moving with each thrust. The only sounds in the room that could be heard were his continuous grunts and Louis' high pitched moans. And Harry was in paradise, the feel of Louis' tight hole on his pulsing cock was most possibly the best feeling there could be.

"Fuck fuck fuck Harry," Louis mewled, and whined and moaned. Until finally he couldn't even make anymore noises and his mouth was shaped into an 'o' as he took little gasps of air.

"So fucking tight shit Louis always so fucking-" He pushed in rather hard this time to emphasize his last word, "tight." Louis continued to moan and whimper, the sounds racking out of his body. He was being moved further up the bed gradually with how hard Harry was fucking into him. He felt like the air was being knocked out of his lungs each time Harry pounded right back into him. He squeezed his thighs harshly as he rolled his hips into his trembling body. Louis wanted to moan out Harry's name repeatedly, wanted to let him know how good he felt. But he kept his mouth shut just as Harry had asked. "Mm baby, 'm so close," Harry groaned, digging his fingers into Louis' thighs. He had him practically bent in half by this point. Louis loved it, just how he held him and fucked him. "Don't want you to come, not till I tell you," he grunts, lips remaining parted. Louis nods weakly, feeling tears brim his eyes. That could me from seconds to minutes to close to an hour. He really hoped it'd be the first because he felt like he was close since before he'd even gotten inside of him. "Fuck," Harry groaned louder, head dropped low so his hair was haloing his face. Louis thought he could never see anything more beautiful. Harry was so concentrated, looked so good as he thrusted into Louis' small firm. Louis was pretty sure he was in love. He was ripped away from his thoughts a moment later when he heard Harry letting out a longer string of curse words. Louis could tell he was about to come and it made him want it more. He tightened around Harry's cock as much as he could, let Harry bend him even more. "Oh shit baby, _yes_ ," he moaned, jaw dropping and head tipping back. He thrusted into him even quicker until he was soon coming hard, the whow feeling buzzing through his body. "Fuck, fuck," Harry groaned breathily, still thrusting into him as he continued to come though began gradually slowing down. His breathing got heavier and his teeth clenched together as he finished up. "Shit," he breathed out, chest rising and falling deeply. It wasn't until Louis whined underneath him that he remembered he'd stilled inside of him. "Did so good baby," Harry praised, leaning over him and kissing him gently. Louis whimpered, keeping his hands above his head. "Want to come now?" he asked, kissing his jaw gently. Louis nodded eagerly and Harry smiled, so proud that he remembered not to talk. Harrt hummed and pulled out of him, getting rid of the condom. Louis whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, wanting it back. "On your hands and knees baby," Harry instructed gently. Louis didn't waste a second to scramble back into that position. Harry bit his lip, running his hand over his back then down his plump ass. He squeezed it gently then lowered down to kiss the hot skin. Louis moaned quietly and stuffed his hot face into the crook of his arm. Harry's mouth continued to glide over Louis' ass, moving lower until he felt him run his tongue between the cheeks. Louis whimpered quietly, sticking his ass out more, needing him inside again. Harry didn't hold back, gently pressing his tongue over his hole. Louis hissed quietly, fisting the sheets underneath him. It encouraged Harry to push his tongue inside. He got the tip past his already wet rim, tasting the bit of lube. It wasn't the most pleasant thing but it only made him think of the possibility of flavored lube. "Good baby?" Harry asked, rubbing his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Louis nods and wigged his ass back again. "Words baby, you can talk now," he grants, kissing over his rim.

"Fuck," Louis saif first without shame, voice scratchy but delicate. "Feels so good, so good, thank you," he whimpered, knuckles whitening from how tight he was gripping the sheet. Harry hummed and pushes his tongue inside again. Louis let out a small cry of pleasure, stuffing his face against the mattress. "More please," he whispered, lower back dipping in more. Harry was relentless after that, licking into him sloppily, hot and fast. He kissed and sucked and licked and gave him so much stimulation. It left Louis in a puddle of tears and moans, more than overwhelmed. It was possibly his favorite thing in the world and he was not ashamed to show that. "Mm I'm close Harry, fuck," he whimpered, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come baby, come for me, wanna hear you," Harry encouraged, suddenly slipping his index finger inside beside this tongue. Louis cried out again, so high pitched and laced with pure pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts of his finger and licks inside before Louis was coming hard. He stained the sheets below him as he came, moaning Harry's name loud enough for the neighbors to hear. His whole body shook and trembled, the orgasm being ripped right out of him.

"Oh fuck," he whimpered, biting the sheets and fisting them with his hand. Harry watched as he came, how beautiful he looked. He had to appreciate it afterall. Eventually, he pushed him onto his back gently and leans over to kiss his lips. "Thank you," Louis whispered, finally wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry smiled and kissed him a bit deeper. He then flopped back onto the bed next to Louis. His entire body was sweaty and he was still high of his post orgasm state so he wasn't prepared to move. "Harry," Louis breathed after a while, "we're both sticky, we can't sleep like this." Harry groaned and rolled over on the bed, his chest down on the sheets so Louis' come spread over him.

"Fuck it," Harry replied and shut his eyes, falling asleep immediately after. Louis rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's forehead before throwing the blanket over the both of them and cuddling into his side, feeling his come everywhere as well. They were definitely going to regret that in the morning.


End file.
